The Calm Before The Storm
by Wonder777
Summary: This is a prequel story to Frank Peretti's blockbuster novel, "This Present Darkness". Here Tal, Captain of the Host, is summoned to meet with the Archangel Michael about his next assignment. He also has to confront his feelings about an old foe who's returned.


_**"The Calm Before The Storm"**_

Tal was enjoying a rare moment of rest between his assignments of being a Captain of the Host of Heaven. Relishing the sights and smells of his Father's creation. Even a warrior such as himself needs to pull away from the fight now and again to "recharge the batteries" as the humans would say.

Moments like these were getting harder to find time for in this day and age, considering the rate Bible prophecy was being fulfilled. The battles were getting longer and harder with the forces of darkness. But in the end, it would be well worth it. One day, it would all be over and the only battles he would have would be for fun.

He had just sat down in the green grass in his simple white tunic with a gold sash, a freshly plucked flower in his hand when a courier finds him. "Captain Tal," he says, "my apologies, but I was sent to give you this." He hands Tal a scroll with the seal of Michael, the leader of the Warrior Angels of Heaven.

Opening it, he sees it's a summons from Michael himself. _Captain Tal, you are urgently needed in the War Room of the Halls of Heaven. Come immediately._ The parchment said. _It must be that serious for him to send me this._ He thinks, getting up and brushing the grass off his robes. His time to relax had ended, it was back to work.

With a mere thought, Tal reappears in the Halls of Heaven, clad in formal angelic garb. Hurrying down the long hall, he finally arrives before the immense, jewels embedded into the large sapphire doors of the War Room. In times of urgency, this was where Michael himself brought together Captains and Generals together to develop top secret strategies to combat the Enemy.

They automatically open for him and upon entering, Tal remembers the last time he was in here. It was the night before the battle that brought down Babylon so long ago. Most of it was in darkness and smoke, so it was fought in virtual blindness. He had just been newly promoted to the rank of Captain back then.

He saw some of his fellow Captains of the Host already there, along with a silver haired General. Malcolm, Raphael, Maheel were some of the few already sitting and waiting for him to arrive. He gave the others a bow of respect before sitting down at the immense table in the center of the room.

Shortly after, a door in the back of the room opens. It was Michael, looking regal and formal as always, but looked like he had just left a meeting with the Father. He had that glow only one who had been with Him face to face could have. _This must be serious for him to come in late. He was almost always on time._ Tal thinks seeing him arrive.

"I am sorry for my being late. Greetings, my fellow Captains and General, we have urgent business to attend to," he says, his voice indicating authority. " I have gathered you here today because of intelligence we have received about the Enemy attempting a foothold so as to set up their 'New World Order' in the middle United States."

Michael presses a button in a panel on the table and a hologram of America appears. "This is where they are trying to set something up shop." pointing to a spot somewhere in the Midwest. "The Enemy is using their human servants to do whatever it takes to get control of this town. Designation: Ashton." A glowing dot appears on the map.

"Most of the people in Ashton have no idea of what is going on. The Father though is waking people up to the darkness that is brewing. Not just spiritually, but pricking their consciences as well. And that is why I brought Captain Tal in on this as well. " He motions to him, in which Tal could only nod his head in respect.

"We now know who has been put in charge of this operation. His name is Rafar. It seems since his defeat in ancient Babylon, he has climbed the ranks once again to prove himself. "Captain Tal has a history with this ancient demonic prince." Michael could see the concern etched on Tal's face, but resumed. The meeting wasn't long, just a basic overview of what Michael and the Father discussed earlier.

After the meeting ends, Michael asks Tal to stay so they can talk. "What is it Captain Tal?" His usual regal, commanding voice took on a concerning tone, like a parent to a child.

"I know how you feel about Rafar Tal. He was once one of us, one of my finest generals. Until he joined my brother Lucifer in the rebellion. He also trained you in the art of swordplay." The emotions were clear on his face. Tal had conflicting feelings about facing his old mentor again. It was him who gave the young angel his first sword, lit in him the fire of the fight.

Rafar's defection had broken his heart, and afterwards, Tal was under the training of Michael himself. That helped in his healing but now, it felt like those old wounds were opening up again. There was one thing he never told anyone: he wanted to follow Rafar to the other side. Whether or not his mentor was manipulating it or maybe it was just devotion to him that made him consider it on his own he wasn't sure.

In fact, he recalled the last time they met. It was the night before Babylon fell, the sounds of battle were almost too much to bear. Also, along with the smoke and darkness, it was near impossible to see anything. He had to rely on his other senses to fight.

He was locked in battle when the demon prince he once called his friend and brother suddenly screamed and soon after the smoke clears. The demon prince was on the ground, shortly after he vanishes into the Abyss. He wasn't sure who dealt the final blow to him. It was either him or his comrade Guilo that was for certain. Only the Father knew for sure, maybe one day that could be revealed.

The two angels sat down, not as soldiers, but as brothers. Tal told Michael everything and the archangel had this advice: "Emotions and memories won't do you any good in a fight. All of us have had those moments. But remember why you're doing it and for who. This will end one day. Remember the good times you had with him. But he chose to walk away from us Tal. Keep that in mind. I'm glad you stayed with us."

Tal thought about it for a second and had to agree with his leader's remarks. Also, he had to resolve this once and for all with Rafar. Rising up from the table, he embraces Michael and thanks him for his advice. Now it was time to gather his team, they were headed for Ashton.


End file.
